


Released

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prequel to Go





	Released

Steven realized what he had done. He had just slapped Jasper. She looked at him in anger. He ran out screaming "I'M SORRY!'

He ran as far as he could and hid behind a rock.

"What am I going to do? What's the problem with you?"

The mirror started making noise.

"Are you trying to say something?"

The mirror started repeating words from today.

"Trapped. In. Mirror. Please. Let. Me. Ouuuttt."

Steven was still confused. "I don't understand."

"Steven" he heard Lapis call after him.

"I wanna help you. What can I do?" he asked while shaking the mirror.

The mirror showed him what to do. He had to release her from the mirror.

He pulled on the gem into it was free. The mirror cracked and out the gem moved away. The gem reformed.

A gem with a blue dress appeared. It didn't look she had legs and when he got close to her, he saw that she was shorter than him.

As he got closer to her, she turned to face him. Her gem was still cracked, and she held a hand over her head revealing her one eye. The one eye was all blue.

"Thank you Steven." She said. She got up on her something because she didn't have legs.

"You talked to me. You helped me. I'm Sapphire. So, you're a Crystal Gem?"

Steven nodded his head.

"But...you released me from the mirror."

"Huh?" Steven noticed the blue symbol on top of her dress that was similar to the yellow symbol his family were.

"STEVEN!"

Steven turned to see Jasper with her helmet on, Peridot with some metal, and Lapis preparing to use the ocean.

"Wait! Stop!"

"You..." 

Steven turned to see Sapphire, who now had her hair covering her eye had made the ocean frozen. The frozen ocean was raised above the gems.

"You three knew I was trapped in the mirror, and you didn't do anything. DID YOU NOT CARE ABOUT WHO I WAS?!?" she threw ice sickles at them and poofed them.

Steven gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'M SAPPHIRE OF BLUE DIAMOND'S COURT, AND YOU WON'T TRAP ME HERE ANYMORE!"

She opened up a part of the frozen ocean. "Let's go Steven."

"Go where?"

"Home."

Steven didn't know what to do. "B-but"

Jasper started reforming again.

Sapphire knew Steven wasn't coming. "Fine."

Jasper was now running to her.

"Don't trust them Steven. Their all liars and traitors. Goodbye"

And with that she left into the now unfrozen ocean leaving Steven with Jasper and a poofed Peridot and Lapis.


End file.
